Lettre d'amour à Azusa
by My-eVe
Summary: Lettre 1 : Lettre d'amour à Azusa
1. Lettre d'amour à Azusa

**Lettre d'amour à Azusa**

C'est avec toute la maladresse de mes sentiments trop difficilement contenus que je t'écris cette lettre. Lis là de toute ton attention, relis là parfois si elle peut réchauffer un tant sois peu ce coeur qui ne bat plus. Entre les murs de ce manoir où je vis avec vous, toi et tes frères... J'ai appris à vous connaître et vous apprécier chacun à votre juste valeur. Mais il en est un dont le regards de cristale me serre d'avantage le coeur que les autres... Il en est un dont la présence m'apaise bien plus que les autres ... Il est des bras que je recherche chaque nuit dans mes draps froids plus désespéremment que les autres ... Une personne à qui je souhaite m'offrir d'avantage, jours après jours...

Azusa... Mon bel Azusa... Mon tendre Azusa... Je souhaite se faire s'envoler au loin cette tristesse qui se loge dans ces magnifiques yeux... Je souhaite se faire apparaitre le plus doux des sourires sur ces lèvres froides. Je souhaites chérir et embrasser toutes ces cicatrices qui parsèment cette peau si blanche. Je souhaites te faire découvrir un nouveau monde ... un nouvel univers. Celui où l'on n'a pas besoin de scarifier sa peau pour éprouver du bonheur, celui où l'on a pas besoin de meurtrir son corps pour prouver son amour. Car oui ... Je t'aime Azusa. Mais pour cela , je veux t'aimer dans la douceur, dans la tendresse , dans la délicatesse... Te serrer contre mon coeur pour t'apporter un peu de chaleur, que mes doigts remplacent tes coûteaux, que mes baisers éclosent sur ta peau en lieu et place de tes coupures.

Car ... je le sais ... et je l'ai sentit le jour même où tu as planté tes crocs dans ma chaire... Il y'a derrière toute cette souffrance et cette peur de ne pas exister ... un coeur qui ne demande qu'à s'ouvrir ... Un corps qui ne demande qu'à découvrir. Tes gestes sont doux ... Ton contact est délicat et attentionné... Il témoigne d'une douceure et d'une tendresse cachées que je veux exhumer par mon amour pour toi. Je te devine le plus charmant des amants... Je te devine le plus tendre des compagnons... Je te devine le plus prévenant des Adams...

Fais moi une place dans ta non-vie ... laisse moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ma fin. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi ... prendre soin de toi... panser les plaies de ton âme laissées trop longtemps à vif. Il est temps de te reposer ... il est temps de goûter à la plénitude que j'espère pouvoir t'apporter. Mon sang, je ne veux l'offrir qu'à toi... Mon coeur , ne le céder qu'à toi ... Qu'il batte pour deux ... pour toi et moi.

Je n'attend pas de toi une lettre retour à celle ci... Réfléchis y le temps dont tu auras besoin... Un seul baiser de ta part m'apporteras alors la réponse que j'attend, que je souhaite au plus profond de moi. Je ne suffoque que trop de mes sentiments qui m'envahissent et métouffent ... J'ai besoin de tes bras pour m'aider à les porter ... De tes lèvres pour m'aider à les prononcer ... De ton corps pour m'aider à les exprimer ... De ta présence pour m'aider à les vivres.

Je t'attend mon tendre Azusa...

Ëve


	2. Je ne te déteste pas

**Je ne te desteste pas**

Tu m'as écris que tu n'attendais pas de lettre retour. J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas de te répondre tout de même... A vrais dire, les mots s'embrouillent dans ma tête. Ils ont du mal à s'ordonner tandis que je tente de coucher quelque chose sur ce papier... Alors, je n'ose imaginer si je devais te répondre de vive voix.

Ta lettre... me trouble. Car je crois que je ne m'y attendais pas... Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si j'ai remarqué que tu cherchais d'avantage ma présence que celle de mes frères. J'ai crus remarquer que tu t'entendais très bien avec Kou... Peut être. Je relis ta lettre... Je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre tu sais... Ëve...

Tu dis m'aimer ... Mais alors... Pourquoi est ce que lorsque je te demandes de me frapper... ne le fais tu pas ? Pourquoi lorsque je te demande de percer ma peau avec mon couteau préféré... Tu te mets à pleurer ? Je ne comprend pas ... Je croyais que ... tu me détestais ... Et là... je lis tes mots sur ce papier à lettre... J'ai beau les relire encore et encore... Je sens que ça résonne en moi... mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi...

Cette nuit ... Jolie Ëve... laisse la porte de ta chambre ouverte... Je viendrais te voir. Je crois. J'ai envie ... de sentir ton odeur... J'ai envie de goûter à ton sang si sucré. Après tout ... ne m'as tu pas écris que tu ne souhaitais ne l'offrir qu'à moi ? Quand j'ai lus ça... j'en ai été heureux. Je crois... Donc ... tu veux bien ? Je peux venir boire ton sang cette nuit n'est ce pas ?

A vrais dire ... je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec toi... Ëve ... Quand je vois ta peau si tendre... j'ai envie de la déchirer d'une lame... Cela doit être si beau à voir... Ton sang s'écouler doucement sur ton épiderme... que je recueillerais de ma langue... Rien que d'y penser... Cela m'excite. Mais toi... cela t'effrais... je ne comprend pas. Au plus grande est la douleur... Au mieux c'est non ? Après tout ... C'est la douleure qui m'a offert mes amis ... Justin... Christina... Melissa... Ne m'as tu pas dis que tu les chérirais aussi dans ta lettre ? Alors ... pourquoi ne puis je pas t'offrir moi aussi... un ami ? Que tu garderais ancré dans ta peau... Si tu savais comme c'est plaisant.

Je ne te déteste pas ... Ëve... Je crois même... que j'apprécie ta compagnie... Je sais en tout cas que ... cette nuit je veux te voir et être auprès de toi... Je veux comprendre ... Je veux te comprendre... Je crois. Attend moi... ce soir.

Azusa


	3. Comme un manque

**Comme un manque...**

Rappels toi. J'a laissé ma chambre ouverte comme tu me l'avais demandé dans cette lettre qui tu as glissé sous ma porte ce même jour. Je me souviens encore de ce silence entre nous qui m'a semblé une éternité. C'est étrange comme les mots me viennent plus facilement lorsque je me penche sur le papier. Alors que je t'avais déclaré ma flamme dans ma première lettre... je me suis retrouvée muette devant ce regards qui me fait fondre dès qu'il se pose sur moi... Ta présence seule suffit à rendre mon coeur aphone.

Nous ne disions rien. Nous ne savions que dire. Après tout... l'essentiel nous l'avions lu je crois. Je me souviendrais juste comment tu m'as délicatement enlacé contre toi avant de planter tes crocs dans ma chaire... J'ai eu mal... tu en as semblé heureux. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi... J'ai du mal à saisir l'obsession que tu as pour la douleur... mais... je l'accepte. Je l'accepte parceque c'est toi après tout.

Tu as absorbé mon sang ... ce sang que j'ai accepté de t'offrir... jusqu'à ce que j'en ai la tête qui me tourne. Puis l'on c'est couché sur mon lit ... tu m'as garder contre toi , observant attentivement les trous dans ma peau ... les lapant par moment. Je me suis sentit bien... Cela m'a permise de me rendre compte que je me sens infiniment bien dans tes bras ... Mon Azusa...

Cependant... J'ai ressenti ... qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je ne saurais pas mettre de mots exacts dessus. Mais ... je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas vraiment après tout. Cela fait quelques semaines que je vis dans ce manoir avec toi et tes frères. Mais je ne connais de toi que ce que tu acceptes de me montrer. J'essayerais d'être patiente même si ce n'est pas facile... Mais ... J'attendrais que tu me face confiance... J'attendrais que tu te confis à moi. C'est sur ces doutes que je me suis endormie dans tes bras...

Au réveil... Tu n'étais plus là. Il n'y avait que ton couteau en argent sur mon oreiller. Pourquoi me l'as tu laisser ? Que dois je comprendre Azusa...? Tu sais ... je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir répondre à cette attente... Je peux t'offrir mes bras pour t'endormir , mes lèvres pour t'embrasser, mes doigts pour te caresser, mon sang pour te nourrir ... Mais ... Je ne serais jamais capable de te faire le moindre mal même si tu me le demandais... Pardonnes moi. Parceque je tiens à toi. Le comprends tu ?

Moi même je me retrouve sans mots à présent... J'ai beau chercher, pour l'instant je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus... Mais je sais que je te veux auprès de moi Azusa... J'attendrais que tu fasses ton véritable premier pas vers moi. Je sais que tu en es capable... Je sais que tu en as l'envie aussi ... J'ai foi en toi. Mon Azusa...

Viens... je suis déja à toi...

Ëve


End file.
